


What needs to be done

by Uintuva



Series: SakuTen sapphic adventures [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, SEALs, Sapphic September, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uintuva/pseuds/Uintuva
Summary: Tenten helps and time travel is made possible.It's a good bye…





	What needs to be done

**Author's Note:**

> Second part of SakuTen

Sakura surveyed Naruto and Tenten work. They were heatedly discussing something and scribbling plans on spare paper.

 

She felt so useless. Sakura had argued with Naruto against telling Tenten, but had to admit they would be nowhere near what they are now without her.

 

It just felt so awful to lit that spark of hope in her without guarantee. And Tenten wasn’t well, her body unable to adapt to the changing atmosphere.

 

But...Tenten was invaluable to the plan, just like Naruto had argued. She should’ve realized ages ago that there just isn’t arguing with Naruto. 

 

Sakura gave a fond sigh and turned back to watching the two work. Her lips twisted into fond smile as she looked at the two hard at work. Sakura could feel the heat gathering on her face as Tenten turned to give her a smile, eyes twinkling as she asked her opinion.

 

Sakura had no answer.

 

***

 

“Are you sure this is the only way?” Sakura asked.

 

It was probably the thousandth time those words had left her lips, but it felt like nothing else could climb past the block in her throat that was slowly suffocating her. She simply couldn’t accept what they were about to do.

 

What Naruto was about to do. 

 

Tenten gently pulled Sakura closer as she tried to choke up more words of protest. She held Sakura tightly in her warm embrace as Sakura finally broke down sobbing. 

 

Sakura turned to Naruto just as he activated the seal that would erase this cursed timeline.

 

“I will make sure we all get a happy ending this time! Believe it!” Sakura screamed as the potent hum of chakra tried to drown her out.

 

The last thing she saw was Naruto, tears in his eyes, smiling at her and mouthing back at her.

 

_ “I believe it.” _

 

And then she and Tenten were gone. And so was Naruto, the seal having burned through everything he had. Thankfully not for long as the timeline was consumed in full.

 

It was now up to Sakura and Tenten. 


End file.
